


off the beaten path

by ilovemygaydad



Series: october 2019 spooky season stuff [10]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: a path in a secluded forest shouldn’t be as neat as this one is, but patton and roman really would like to pick some flowerswarnings: symp deceit, being caged (briefly and harmlessly), mention of killers/death, mention of being eaten (just the possibility of such), kissing, food mention, magic, and possibly something else.





	off the beaten path

**Author's Note:**

> day nineteen of [hiddendreamer68's october prompts list on tumblr](https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/187839718185/yup-i-made-a-prompt-list-open-to-anyone-and)! october 19th's word is "trap"

“This must be a trap,” Patton murmured as he walked hand-in-hand with Roman down the flower-lined path. It was too neat for a place so far away from civilization--too pretty and enticing. “Something wants to eat us or _kill_ us, and we’re totally going to fall for it because we wanted to pick flowers!”

“It’s not a _trap_,” Roman assured, taking another decisive step forward. 

And then, as if on cue, a magical cage materialized around them. They both shrieked, and Roman practically jumped into Patton’s arms.

“I _disagree_,” a smooth voice purred from the trees above. “It _isn’t_ a trap.”

Patton looked up and frowned as he caught sight of his other boyfriend lounging on a thick branch. “Damien, it isn’t nice to capture people! Especially not your boyfriends!”

The mage huffed, gracefully jumping to the ground. “Well, I _don’t_ have to since you two _aren’t_ busy all the time. Is it so horrible to want to spend time with my _horrible_ boyfriends?”

“You could ask politely, you know,” Roman grumbled while he untangled his limbs from Patton. His pout caused a few giggles to escape Damien.

“This _isn’t_ so much more fun!” Damien reached through the bars to grab Patton’s shirt, pulling him into a searing kiss. As if he forgot the situation they were in, Patton sighed and allowed the kiss to deepen.

Behind him, Roman stomped his foot and huffed indignantly. “That’s not fair! I want kisses too!”

Damien rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers to make the cage disappear. Patton whined when the mage pulled away but was pleasantly surprised to be swept into strong arms a moment later.

“I _didn’t_ pack a lovely picnic for us to share, so I suppose that you’ll be very _upset_ to hear that,” Damien hummed into Roman’s ear. He purposefully ignored the shiver that ran down his boyfriend’s spine at the low tone of voice; instead, he turned his focus back to Patton. “Wouldn’t that be _terrible_, Patty?”

“Absolutely fantastic,” mumbled Patton, wholly distracted by his gorgeous boyfriend.

“_Horrible_.” Damien held his hand out for Roman to take. “Shall we _not_?”

Roman slowly nodded. “We shall.”


End file.
